Breeding (Ancestor System)
The ancestor breeding system is a temporary system Celestial Vale is using until most species have enough colors to properly support the DNA system. When a pet is level 4 or higher, it may breed. To breed a female, click the booties icon. At certain levels pets can pass things on to their young, both parents must be the required level in order to pass things on. * Level 15+ they can pass on a small percentage of their trained stats to offspring. * Level 80+ they may pass on Wisdom, Courage or Heart to offspring. Generation is not important for this, stats are. Thus pets bred from high level parents are more desirable than freshly created ones. To see your pet's parents, click the names under your pet's name. If it says "unknown x unknown" this is a freshly created pet with no parents (gen 0 or foundation pet). Babies are generated at the time of breeding, so any current items used, stats, and current ancestor colors are all taken into account as soon as the parents are bred. So once a critter is bred you don't have to worry about an accidental suff ruining the baby's color/genes. Also, in the case of twins, either natural or with use of the Abundance Trinket, they are fraternal. Meaning each baby is generated individuality, so you can end up with one baby being different than its twin! =How Colors are Chosen= The simplest way to say what happens under this system is that when you breed two pets together; the site picks either a parent or an ancestor and uses that pet’s color as the baby’s color. There is a 50% for either parent’s color to be picked (25% each) and 50% chance that the site will pull from the pedigree. If it pulls from the pedigree, the site will look back 6 generations and pick one randomly, much like a lottery. If the ancestor it picks is a “known” one it will simply use that color for the baby’s color, exactly the same as picking a parents color. But if it lands on an “unknown” ancestor the site will do a “suffusion roll”. A suffusion roll is what a suffusion talisman does: It rolls a number for the rarity, then it lumps all the colors with that rarity or lower into a pile and picks a color from that pile randomly. Normally this roll can be anywhere from 1 to 100 (foundation color range), but with a Burning Blessing, if the site picks an unknown ancestor the roll will be anywhere from 1 to 150 instead. (101-150 being Breed-Only range) In the case of Hybrids, if the site chooses a color from a different species than the offspring, (Ex: Picking a dragon ancestor for a Hippocampi baby) the site will use the pets DNA (inactive, but still there!) to "translate" the color to closest match for that baby's species. But ONLY if the species don't match! Other than that, they work just like all other pets. Linage colors, formally known as Restricted colors, cannot be obtained from using Suffusion Talismans or Burning Blessings; as their rarity numbers falls above 150. (They are most likely R200) They can only be obtained from the Foundation Market or by having them either be the parent of an offspring or be in that offspring’s pedigree, and be chosen as the inherited color. Using the ancestor system, players can “rig” their pet’s pedigrees into producing the same kinds of colors simply by breeding to the same kinds of colors and slowly pushing off the unknown ancestors from the pedigree. But remember! If a pet has a loaded pedigree Burning Blessings will not work on them as they have no unknown ancestors, which are needed for the Blessings to work. =Pregnancy= Gestation/Brooding Time Different species have different times before young can be born. * Unicorn: 7 days (1 young, 100% chance of live birth) * Gryphon: 6 days (1 young, 100% chance of live birth) * Pegasus: 8 days (1 young, 100% chance of live birth) * Capirnicorn: 5 days (1 young, 100% chance of live birth) * Phoenix: 10 days (1 young, 100% chance of viable egg) * Dragon: 7 days (1 young, 100% chance of viable egg) * Fenrir: 7 days (1 young, 100% chance of live birth) * Nekomata: 7 days (1 young, 100% chance of live birth) * Kitsune: 6 days (25% chance of twins, 50% chance of lost pregnancy) * Qilin: 10 days (25% chance of twins, 50% chance of unviable eggs) * Basilisk: 8 days (65% chance of unviable eggs) * Peryton: 11 days (65% chance of unviable eggs) * Hippocampus: 7 days (1 young, 100% chance of live birth. Hippocampi baby rate depends on the player's rank with the faction, "failed" breedings end in dragon or unicorn babies) * Kirin: 10 days (1 young, 100% chance of live birth. With a Heart Sliver gem the rate for a Kirin baby is 35% and without it's less than 1%. "Failed" breedings end in a capirnicorn 99% of the time and a Qilin 1% of the time.) * Angha: 10 days (1 young, 100% chance of live birth. With a Flawless Diamond the rate for an Angha baby is 45% and without it's 0%. "Failed" breedings will end in a phoenix baby.) * Hippogryph: 10 days. (1 young, 100% chance of live birth. Gold Feather is needed, the rate is based off of the average of the single highest contest percentage of each parent. need at least 20% in a contest area to even have a chance at a Hippogryph baby. "Failed" breedings end in a Pegasus or a Gryphon.) Female recovery times Different species have different times before they can try to breed again. * Unicorn: 7 days * Gryphon: 8 days * Pegasus: 8 days * Capirnicorn: 4 days * Phoenix: 7 days * Dragon: 7 days * Fenrir: 7 days * Nekomata: 7 days * Kitsune: 10 days * Qilin: 12 days * Basilisk: 20 days * Peryton: 5 days * Hippocampus: 7 days * Kirin: 7 days * Angha: 7 days * Hippogryph:7 days